


Twice the Fool

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Merlin, BFF Gwaine: Merlin's is an on/off relationship that includes lots of pain and tears. He always comes to his best friend to pick up the pieces, before going back to the love of his life. Only this time he begs: Don't let me go back, because we both know I will when he says he loves me more than anything. We hurt each other, but we forget it. So please, don't let me go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice the Fool

Gwaine tried to ignore the argument coming in from the hallway. The conversation was one sided, but all he was hearing was a bunch of apologies and an occasional half-hearted refutation. This was what happened every time Merlin came over now.

Ever since Valiant checked Merlin’s messages and saw Gwaine urging Merlin to come stay with him for a while, Valiant had been hounding Merlin nonstop. Merlin had taken to lying when he went to see his friends.

He felt guilty about it, no matter how many times Gwaine explained that he shouldn’t have to lie to make sure Valiant won’t hunt him down when he has a life outside of them. The longer Merlin stayed with Valiant, the more afraid Gwaine became that one day he’d get the call that Merlin just couldn’t come see him anymore.

Merlin would be all alone, and it would be because of that asshole.

Gwaine’s foot bounced on his carpet, his fingers tapping out an aggressive beat on the coffee table.

Merlin finally came from the hallway with puffy red eyes and a horrible sniffle.

“Valiant found my car in your parking lot. He says I need to come home.” Merlin’s face crumpled. “He said he’ll throw my stuff out if I don’t show up in the next half hour.”

“He can’t do that, Merlin.” Gwaine felt heat build in his cheeks. “I’ll call Percy and we’ll go over there together. We’ll pack up your stuff and you can stay in the guest room for a bit.”

“I don’t want to make anything worse, Gwaine.” Merlin’s smile was weak. He was already heading out the door, keys jingling in a loose grip. “I’ll call you and let you know I’m alright.”

Gwaine watched him leave, and then he called Percy. They’d go and at least let Merlin know they were there for him if he needed anything.

Hours later, after Gwaine had finally fell into a fitful sleep, he woke to a buzzing at his door.

He stumbled half asleep to the peephole. Merlin stood, crying and hunched over on the other side of the doorway. Gwaine jerked the door open and barely caught Merlin when he stumbled forward.

“He’s a lying cheating bastard. Don’t let me go back to him.” His plea was muffled by Gwaine’s chest, but he understood.

“Cheating?” Gwaine frowned. He couldn’t exactly say he was surprised. “How did you find out?”

“Some guy left a note on the toilet seat. When I confronted him about it he said it was my f-fault.” Merlin pulled back and wiped his nose on his jacket sleeve. “Said if I wasn’t fucking off with my friends all the time, maybe he wouldn’t need to go look elsewhere.”

“He’s a dickhead Merlin. Come on, let’s sit down.” Gwaine led him to the couch, going to the kitchen after Merlin was sitting down. “I’ll get you a tea, set up the guest room. You’re staying there for a while, until you get on your feet again.”

“What about my stuff?” Merlin sniffled. “He’ll throw it out. I know he will.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ve got Percy waiting.” Gwaine grabbed his phone. “We’ll get it. You won’t have to see him again.”

“We haven’t officially broken up.” Merlin’s voice trembled. “I know he’ll come after me and tell me he loves me again, like he always does. He’ll tell me how sorry he is and I’ll fall for it all over again.”

“Mate, the only way he’s getting to you is if he has to walk over my dead body.” Gwaine checked his phone. Percy answered with a jumbled, nonsense text. He’d probably correct it once he was more awake. “And I hate to tell you, your ex is a fucking idiot. He’ll never get passed security.”

Percy responded, this time more coherently, with a reassurance that he’d be right over.

In less than an hour, the two of them were at Valiant’s door. Between Gwaine’s cheek and Percy’s buff, Valiant would cower like a baby.

Gwaine knocked hard and loud. Valiant answered in his pajamas, probably expecting Merlin to be standing there apologizing.

“Hello, Asshole, I’m here to get my friend’s stuff.”


End file.
